Les cinq sens
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Dean ne s'en souvient pas. Il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir.


**Hey !**

 **Je voulais vous donner du Hurt/Comfort. Avec des morceaux de fluff. Et un peu d'angst. Mais une Happy-End !**

* * *

 **Les cinq sens.**

Dean ne s'en souvient pas.

Il se souvient de sa voix. La façon qu'il a de prononcés les mots. Les syllables. Dont sa langue claque et roule et susurre son nom. Il se souvient de son ton. Grave. Profond. Lourd. Qui semble venir des tréfonds d'un monde inconnu. D'une grotte sombre où sommeil les plus belles preuves d'Humanité.

Une voix que Dean ne se lasse jamais d'entendre. Qu'importe qu'elle parle en anglais, souple et violente. Qu'elle glisse en hébreu pour lire la Bible, humilité et monceaux de croyances et de vertus. Ou qu'elle hurle en Enochien. Pareille à une bombe soufflant les atomes sur son passage.

Il se souvient du bruit que fait son trench en bougeant. Du souffle qu'il entraîne. Rassurant et doux. Souvenir de la maison et des siens.

Il se souvient de ses ailes qui claquent et qui bruissent. Se souvient d'avoir été exaspéré et rassuré lorsqu'il les entendait. Juste là. Juste dans son dos. Parce que l'ange était de retour

Mais Dean ne s'en souvient pas.

Il se souvient de ses yeux. De leurs couleurs. Bleus. Comme une mer calme qui patiente le long de l'existence. Tempête qui hurle lorsque le monde l'abîme. Ciel qui se brouille et se couvre et se calme. Pure et semblable à l'Univers. Profonds et perçants. Qui parfois sont si lointains. Insaisissables. Parfois si proches. Si sure d'eux. Si réels.

Il se souvient de la façon qu'il a de se mouvoir devant lui. Entre grâce et gaucherie. Un ange dans un corps Humain. Comment il attrape sa lame angélique. Qu'elle glisse de sa manche à ses doigts qui jouent et glissent et se tendent. Mais comment il tient son badge, jamais droit jamais bon, toujours à l'envers.

Il se souvient du dessin de ses ailes sur le mur. De la majesté qu'elles dégagent et de la folie qui les accompagne. La facon qu'elles ont de briller et de hurler dans l'espace comme des entités propres. Comme une face de l'ange que Dean ne connaît pas.

Il se souvient de l'ange et de son corps. De l'ange et de son trench. De ses yeux. Et de sa lame et ses mouvements. Et tout ce qui fait qu'aucun autre être ne peut mouvoir son corps ainsi. Aucun ne pourra lui ressembler.

Mais Dean ne s'en souvient pas.

Il se souvient qu'il est chaud. Presque bouillant. Que sa peau lui rappelait toujours un feu ardent. Si tentant. Si rassurant. Si dangereux. Un crépitement qu'il a apprit à aimer et à chercher. Sans jamais aller plus loin.

Il se souvient de la douceur rêche de son trench. À quel point il s'abîmait vite. Comment l'ange claquait des doigts pour réparer trous et haillons. Le Purgatoire et la boue et la poussière et la sueur. Qui s'agrippaient au tissu. Qui collaient aux fils et grignotaient les forces de cette entité cosmique.

Il se souvient de ses cheveux et de leurs douceurs. Qu'ils se glissent entre ses doigts et demandent plus. De leurs pointes fourchues qui disparaissaient quelques secondes après l'avoir fait remarquer.

Il se souvient de sa main. Des doigts qui s'agrippent aux siens. Longs. Osseux.

Mais Dean ne peut s'en souvenir.

Il se souvient qu'il aime les sandwichs au beurre de cacahuètes et à la confiture. Qu'il aime les burgers. Le gras. Les sucreries. Se souvient qu'il a perdu le goût en redevenant un ange. Qu'il sent les atomes. Séparées en millier de petits morceaux qui ne laisse aucune place au mélange.

Il se souvient qu'il goûte de sucre lorsqu'il tend un morceau de tarte à Dean. Avec ses doigts. Et qu'il insiste pour le nourrir comme un enfant. Qu'il se lèche les phalanges après ça. Et que le chasseur rêve de goûter ses lèvres.

Mais Dean _n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir._

Il ne se souvient pas de son odeur.

Il ne sait plus ce que sent son ange. Et Dean craque et hurle et pleure au milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'il cherche ses mots et ses sensations.

Parce que Castiel est partit. À jamais.

Alors lorsque Dean le vois, devant cette cabine, il le tire à lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Respire à plein poumons l'odeur d'Éther et de bois chaud. L'odeur de soleil et de météore qui glisse sur lui. Qui émane de cet être si spécial. Si important à ses yeux.

Et grave dans son cœur l'effluve qui s'en échappe.


End file.
